Vienna 1983
Cats had its Austrian premiere on 24 September 1983 at the Theater an der Wien. It was the third replica production worldwide and the first time that Cats was performed in another language than English. Gillian Lynne both directed and choreographed the show and Michael Kunze wrote the first German translation of Cats. Later productions that were based on the Vienna production include Amsterdam and Paris. The success of this production is credited for having kick-started the commercial Musical Theatre scene in German-speaking countries, leading to the 1986 Hamburg production. Production Specifics The Vienna production was the first time that the show took place on a typical stage (behind a proscenium arch), instead of being performed in-the-round with the audience surrounding the stage as was done in London and on Broadway. Gillian Lynne therefore had to restage the show. In the following years, due to the limitations of conventional theatres, most productions were placed on a proscenium stage as well. Compared to the original London and Broadway casts, the Vienna cast was rather large: it included both Carbucketty and Pouncival, Bill Bailey and Tumblebrutus, Quaxo and Mistoffelees as well as Etcetera (whose costume actually looked similar to the London Electra). In general, the character names were not translated, apart from Jenny Fleckenreich (Jennyanydots) and Alt Deuteronimus (Old Deuteronomy), as well as spelling variations for Viktoria (Victoria) and Jellilorum (Jellylorum). Unlike in the London and Broadway productions, Mistoffelees was a completely mute character who did not sing or speak in the whole show - not even in the ensemble numbers. This allowed the role to be cast as a dedicated dance-only role. As a result of this change, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer performed their own number while still retaining the upbeat arrangement from the Broadway production. This was thus the origin of the modern version of "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer" that has been used in almost all subsequent productions. Another unusual element of the Vienna production was that Griddlebone was played by Jennyanydots instead of Jellylorum. For more details on the Vienna score, see here. Creative Team *Director / Choreographer: Gillian Lynne *Artistic Consultant: Trevor Nunn *Assistant to Gillian Lynne: Jo-Anne Robinson *Costume & Set Designer: John Napier *Dance Captain (1983): Steve Barton *Resident Director: John Yost *Costume Supervisor: Alison Todd *Director of the theatre: Peter Weck *Translation: Michael Kunze Venues *1983 - 1988: Vienna, Theater an der Wien *1987: East-Berlin, Komische Oper (Guest appearance) *1988: Moscow (Guest appearance) *1988-1990: Vienna, Ronacher Theater The production opened in 1983 at the Theater an der Wien. While the show was settled in Vienna, the cast had guest appearances in East-Berlin in 1987 and in Moscow in 1988 during the Vienna summer breaks. In 1988, Cats moved to the Ronacher Theater in Vienna before it closed in 1990. With a run of 7 years, Cats remains the longest running musical in Vienna this day. Cast September 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 1989 1990 Gallery 1983 Cast Vienna Cast 1.jpg Vienna set 1.jpg Vienna set 2.jpg Vienna set 3.jpg Pyramid Vienna 83 01.jpg Pyramid Vienna 83 02.jpg Victoria Alexandra Young Vienna 1983 01.jpg Victoria Vienna 83 04.jpg Gumbie Vienna 83 05.jpg Gumbie Vienna 83 06.jpg Gumbie Tap Vienna 1983 09.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly Vienna 1983 07.jpg Gumbie Tap Vienna 83 08.jpg Tugger Vienna 83 11.jpg Tugger Vienna 83 10.jpg Tugger Michael Howe Vienna 1983 04.jpg Grizabella Angelika Milster Vienna 1983 1.jpeg Bomba Demeter Vienna 1983 17.jpg Griz Vienna 83 18.jpg Bustopher Joachim Kemmer Vienna 1983 01.jpg Pounce Vienna 83.jpg Mungo Rumple Vienna83 Gregory Jones Buenaventura Braunstein 01.jpg Rumple Vienna 83.jpg Tugger Munkus Vienna 83 14.jpg Deut Munkus Vienna 83.jpg Munkus Vienna 83 26.jpg Munkustrap Steve Barton Vienna 1983 01.jpg|Steve Barton as Munkustrap Pekes os83 29.jpg Pollicles os83 28.jpg Pollicles 01 Vienna.jpg Munkus Rumpus Vienna 83.jpg Munkus steve barton Vienna 83.jpg Rumpus Vienna83 32.jpg Vic Misto Vienna 83 34.jpg Deut Kittens Vienna 83 35.jpg Vic Vienna 83 24.jpg Gus Joachim Kemmer Vienna 1983 01.jpg Growltiger Siamese Vienna 1983 01.jpg Griddle Vienna 83.jpg Growl Griddle Vienna 83.jpg Siamese Vienna 83.jpg Skimbleshanks F Dion Davis Vienna 1983 1.jpg Skimble Vienna 83 41.jpg Skimble Train Vienna 83 40.jpg Skimble Vienna 83 42.jpg Skimble Applause Vienna 83.jpg Bomba Deme Vienna 83 2.jpg Bomba Vienna 83 45.jpg Macavity Vienna 1983 01.jpg Macavity Vienna 83 2.jpg Mistoffelees Vienna 83 Valentin Baraian 01.jpg Mistoffelees Vienna 83 Valentin Baraian 02.jpg Misto Applause Vienna 83.jpg Griz Vienna 83 52.jpg Ascent Vienna 83.jpg Finale Vienna 83 1.jpg Finale Vienna 83 2.jpg Later Casts Bomba Demeter Vienna autographed 01.jpg Bomb dem Vienna 84.jpg Deut Kittens 02 Vienna.jpg Misto 01 Vienna.jpg Griz 01 Vienna.jpg Ensemble 02 Vienna.jpg Deut Vienna 1990.jpg|1990 Mungo Rumple 01 Vienna.jpg Munkus Darryl Robinson 01 Vienna.jpg|Darryl Robinson as Munkustrap Tugger 02 Vienna.jpg Tumble Bomba 01 Vienna.jpg Cassandra Laura Edmonds 1988 Vienna Moscow.jpg|Laura Edmunds as Cassandra Jellylorum Pia Douwes Vienna 01.jpg|Pia Douwes as Jellylorum Etcetera Frances ONeill Vienna Autograph.jpg|Frances O'Neill as Etcetera Victoria Alexandra Young Vienna 02.jpg|Alexandra Young Victoria Alexandra Young Vienna 03.jpg|Alexandra Young Victoria Alexandra Young Vienna 04.jpg|Alexandra Young Videos References Category:Productions